


Always Miraculous

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brotps, Drabble Series, Gen, Multi, Requests, certain ships pop up in certain chapters, currently taking in requests and writing out swaps and interactions, interactions, otpts, rare pairs, rare ships, so many interactions, ultimate miraculous swap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Heroes are in all shapes and forms, heroes are heroes, no matter the miraculous they have.





	1. A Litte Miss Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> I decided I'm going to be open to taking in miraculous swap requests. Good chance to explore characters I haven't been able to think of anything for and wanted to do. I'm open to kwami-holder interactions, kwami interactions, partner set ups and dynamics in any shape or form (romantic, rival, enemies, ect.), also open for any au set ups. 
> 
> Now as a heads up, for those that want to make a request  
> -no nsfw, not interested in writing any of that.  
> -kwamis I won't do romantically, I view them as a family unit and having platonic relations  
> -I will not do child/adult pairs romantically at all.  
> -ships I'm for the most part open with but there are some I'm not crazy about that I probably won't do romantically, at most probably just platonic interaction, my only real two notps (Sabrina/Chloe and Felix/Bridgette) I likely won't do. 
> 
> Aside from those, if there's anything you have in mind, feel free to request and I'll try and write it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this first request is for karin-ochibi-chan on tumblr who wanted cat!Marinette with Adrienette and Felinette. 
> 
> Now this idea comes from a thought I’ve had for a while I’m calling ‘Hey Little Miss Fortune’, au where Fu wasn’t in Paris when HM arose, and by pure chance, unlucky Marinette gets a ring as a birthday present from her grandmother, one that contains a little god that has the power of misfortune, and unfortunately winds up making her luck worse. Luckily, Marinette’s a trooper.

Ever since she got the ring and has been running around Paris, fighting Hawk Moth, by herself, might she add; Marinette has found that she has, unfortunately, developed a reputation. A pretty mixed one. Being a black cat hero with a power of destruction, most people aren’t too excited about that, even with her good intentions.

Especially the mayor and the other aristocrats, who has to use funds to repair any mass destruction she and Hawk Moth have caused. It’s to a point Marinette is sure he’s the one that started the trend of having her called Miss Fortune instead of her chosen name.

And, of course, it has grown and stuck.

“No, I’m fine father, I’m just stuck with Miss Fortune and Chloe’s friend, Adrien,” Felix stated in his low tone, one that she can catch a slight edge in, no doubt tense about being stuck in an elevator with such a destructive and dangerous hero. “No, she hasn’t done anything yet, she’s just been staring at the doors. Yes, bye father.”

Felix slipped his phone away, keeping his gaze locked on her. He informed, “They’re coming up here to open up the doors, soon.”

“Good,” she said stiffly, “good, that’s good. Really good.” She settled down with a sigh, ears drooping down a little, her braided belt tail curling around her, the tassel end dragging on the floor.

Knowing the mayor, the police would be there as soon as those doors opened. She had to be ready to race out—

She jumped when she felt a nudge on her tail, whipping around to see Adrien fly back to the opposite end of the elevator, looking away and struggling to keep from smiling. Next to him, Felix was looking at him like he was crazy.

Chat’s cheeks went red as she gaped at the green eyed blond, her tail swishing about in displeasure. She settled back down slowly, watching him with her bright blue eyes. Slowly, she asked, “Why did you touch my tail?”

“Um, right, I uh...,” Adrien stuttered, his cheeks pink, an amused and delighted smile on his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Was just, curious if you would’ve felt that.”

She narrowed her own and pursed her lips back at him before turning away, now very conscious of Adrien. Her crush has become a real mixed bag for Marinette. His love of cats and seeing some of the goofier antics from her, he’s been curious to see what cat tendencies he could bring out, also making use of it to try and get closer to her, to learn more about her (like once he tried to tempt her with milk on one patrol night).

It’s been a little much for her nerves and Plagg’s been eating this up like cheese.

Her ear flicked back when she heard a soft smack and a mutter of, “Ow.”

“What were you thinking?” Felix hissed.

“I wanted to know if she would’ve felt it,” Adrien whispered.

“She’s a dangerous vigilante,” Felix reminded.

“She’s doing her best,” Adrien defended. “And a lot better than any of the police.”

Chat tuned them out, turning her blue eyes down to the ring, letting her claws stretch out as she eyed it. She wondered if the Miss Fortune would fade away once that help came. Plagg said there’d be help soon, other heroes that would help her, she just had to be patient, had to persist and do what she can.

He didn’t know when, but help had to come sometime.

She hoped it’d be soon…

“Hey, Chat Noire?”

She turned, ears perked up, looking to the two boys.

Adrien had his head tilted at her curiously while Felix still eyed her, unsure.

“You ok?” Adrien asked.

She offered him a smile, touched. “I’m fine,” she reassured. “Just… anxious to catch the akuma.”

“They have been a big inconvenience,” Felix muttered, dropping his head back against the wall, scowling. Not only did the akuma cause Miss Fortune to appear, shoving Adrien in the elevator with him, the akuma had come up behind her and kicked her in there with them before sealing them inside, leaving the elevator out of order and no way to get out.

Felix had plans to just spend the afternoon in the library, enjoy the solitude and peace and quiet, get away from family which had a sister that liked to pick fights and an invasive father that wouldn’t leave him alone.

Last thing he wanted was to be trapped with Miss Fortune and Chloe’s naive childhood friend.

He was a little surprised when Miss Fortune chuckled, turning back to the door. “He definitely has been. He’s been running around Paris throwing a petty tantrum. There went the plans to relax today…”

And it was a free day too, her last bit of bad luck that she gets from taking in that negative magic Hawk Moth pours into the akumas, it had just faded away and now there was a new akuma and a new batch of bad luck for her to deal with…

She sighed, feeling tired enough that she wanted to flop on her side. It was going to be another long week, she just knows it.

At least they’ll be out of here soon, she can hear them working on the elevator doors, faintly hear the mayor pressuring them to hurry up, to get his boy out of there.

“You could just Cataclysm the door,” Adrien pointed out, missing Felix’s frown.

“And cause unnecessary damage? No way, this akuma isn’t bad enough that I need to,” she said. “I’m fine waiting. It doesn’t sound like it’ll be too long.”

She missed Felix’s curious glance, a lot more focused on the door, her ears perked up, catching that they were almost there. She jumped up, crouching down, ready to go. As soon as the doors opened up enough for her, and the mayor saw her, shouting out, “Miss Fortune!”

She dove out, making all the people on the other side scatter. She raced away, catching the mayor hurrying to his son, demanding and mothering, seeing if he was ok. Chat Noire just kept going, jumping out an open window and heading for the streets. As the police below saw her, she darted down a subway, hurried across, and detransformed, allowing Marinette Dupain-Cheng to slip outside, avoiding the police that hurried down after her.

Plagg leaned out of the pink purse, snickering. “This is one of the most amusing game of cat and mouse that I’ve played in a while. They just can’t catch you!”

“You mean that _I’m_ playing,” Marinette muttered. “And it’s not that great.”

“It’ll get better, I’m sure,” Plagg offered with a lazy wave. “Especially if the Ladybug comes. They’ll fix everything in a flash.”

“Wish I knew when,” Marinette sighed, stopping at a crosswalk, waiting for it to clear. “Help would be real nice.”

“Your guess is as good as mine, kid,” Plagg said. “Should be soon though. An active miraculous tends to draw in attention. Should be soon.”

“Key word being soon,” she muttered.

They both looked up when the akuma sped by with a cackle. Marinette hurried down the street, looking for an empty spot to transform. Let’s get this over with, Marinette decided.

* * *

Marinette laid out over the desk, pouting at her colorful fingers, covered in all the colors of a rainbow bandaid box. The newest batch she got from last night, trying to sew a design on gloves she was making for Alix and just wound up poking her fingers with the needle over and over and over again…

Enough to even make Plagg wince and offer some consolation cheese. It had to be bad for Plagg to offer consolation cheese.

Marinette glanced up when Alya came up and immediately picked up her bandaid covered hand, frowning as she moved it about. Marinette offered her a tight smile, insisting, “It’s not that bad…”

“I’m starting to think that you should consider a new craft,” Alya said.

“It’s just a bit of bad luck,” Marinette insisted, pulling her hand back.

“You seem to get a lot of bad luck,” Alya noted as she sat down.

Marinette chuckled dryly, offering, “I am known to be unlucky. That summed up my reputation. Unlucky in everything.”

“I doubt it was that bad,” Alya said.

“You’d be surprised.”

Before Alya could reply, Adrien ran in, dropping in his seat as he turned to Alya with giddy smugness, immediately catching her attention. In a voice thick with glee, he said, “Guess who got stuck in an elevator alone with Chat Noire, Paris own little Miss Fortune?”

Alya gasped excitedly, leaning closer. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Was it scary?” Marinette asked, allowing herself to look unsure.

“No! No! It was—”

“Not fair!” Chloe cried as she stomped into the room, Sabrina on her heels and Felix trailing behind. “How come you get to get stuck with Adrien and Miss Fortune!”

“I didn’t want to get stuck with them,” Felix grumbled, agitated that Chloe just wasn’t letting it go. It was not his intention at all to get stuck in an elevator with either of them. They came out of nowhere and got stuck in there with him. That was not his fault, not that his sister cared, refusing to let it go.

“Which makes it even more unfair!” Chloe snapped, stomping to her seat.

Alya gaped as she stared at the frosty blond. “Felix got stuck in there too?” She dove up, phone in hand, pointed to the scowling blond who glared at the phone. “Do you have anything to share about Paris’ famous Black Cat, Chat Noire our little lady, Miss Fortune?”

He paused, glaring at Alya, looking like he wasn’t going to answer. As Adrien started to voice that he’d be up for the interview, Felix answered, “I suppose she isn’t as infamous as my father insists. She wasn’t inclined to cause needless damage to the building.”

Chloe butted in, shoving Felix back as she hogged the camera. “I could’ve told you that.”

Adrien jumped, eager to join the other blonds for the interview, both of them ignoring Felix as he snapped, “I just want to get to my seat! Move it!”

With slight amusement, Marinette watched them as they explored before Alya’s phone, her best friend eating up their attention, happy to share it for her blog. She glanced down at her purse in her bag, at the little being that brought this little scene. She reached down into her purse, affectionately scratching her kwami’s head, smiling as he leaned into the touch.

Plagg had warned her that that this would be a pretty thankless job, a black cat hunting alone wasn’t usually so welcomed. But, Marinette has found that moments like these made up for it, this energy and fondness.

And she just needs to last till help came, and Plagg seemed sure that it won’t be long.

Marinette can make it, she knows she will.


	2. The Slow and The Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by aeonthediminsionalgirl who wanted Kimax with bee!Kim and turtle!Max!

A few days after this discovery and Max still didn’t know what to make of this. It was illogical. It was strange. It was unorthodox. It was just… bizarre. Max stared at the little turtle being before him, taking a long sip of chamomile tea that he requested, seemingly oblivious to Max’s analyzing stare. Or perhaps he was aware and just didn’t care. 

Either way, Max didn’t know what to make of the being. He reached out and poked the turtle’s antenna, traced the shell, looked over the claws, well, lack of claws; the being seemed organic, biological, need to eat like everything else. 

And yet, there was nothing on earth like, or at least, there shouldn’t be. 

Kwami was a term Max has never heard of and he was still struggling with the turtle being’s existence, even after a week. 

It was just so… odd. 

Max reached, lightly tugging at the antenna, watching it curl away from from. As Max reached to follow, he jumped when there was a tap at his fingers. Wayzz frowned at him, cheeks puffed in a slight pout. 

“Please don’t do that,” the kwami requested. 

“Does it hurt?” Max wondered, pencil hovering over his notebook, ready to take notes. 

Wayzz gave the both a tired frown, before shaking his head. “Of course it hurts, you pull on any part of the body, that will hurt.” Wayzz floated over to Max’s hand, nudging it away. “You really shouldn’t have any record of me. I am to stay secret you know.” 

“Sorry, but you are quite the anomaly,” Max said. “One of the best ways to understand is to learn.”

Wayzz smiled, prompting, “And you have a good memory. Do you really need to record me?”

“True,” Max said, “I do have a splendid memory.”

With a chuckle, Wayzz floated up and poke at Max’s glasses, stating, “Then use that memory to help you learn.” 

Max hummed, cupping his chin as he eyed the being. Before he could ask another question, both jumped when they heard a pound of feet. Wayzz darted out of view as Max stiffened, smiling tightly as Kim burst into the room, pointing at Max dramatically as he practically shouted out.

“Max! I’m racing Alix today to score a bet and I want you to ref!”

“Ok,” Max said. “Sounds like fun!” 

Kim prowled off, fists pumped, a loud, dragging, “Yeeeeeeeeees,” coming from him. 

Wayzz peeked out from Max’s shoulder, brow furrowed. “I am so curious how you two become friends.”

Max shrugged, unable to stop the fond smile from growing on his lips. “Pardon my wordplay,” Max said, adjusting his glasses, glancing to the pale green bracelet on his wrist. “But I do find our friendship is the most miraculous in my life.” 

Wayzz blinked at him before smiling. 

Outside, Kim was just a few steps away from the library Max was in before Pollen peeked out of his hoodie pocket, raising a brow at him. She tutted, “You do know there are better ways to spend your energy. You could be doing work.” 

“Come on, Poll!” Kim huffed, “This is loads more fun!”

“You’re racing a classmate who roller blades. You’re going to be outmatched.” 

“Don’t be such a skeptic! This’ll be fun and amazing! Plus will be a good way to stay in shape, help Testudo.” 

Pollen hid her smile behind her paw as Kim’s huge smile. The turtle hero had to be one of the most exciting inclusions Kim had to get from a miraculous, it was adorabee how excited he got with Testudo. 

With a shake of her head, she wiggled her way back inside the hoodie’s pocket, letting the tall boy slip into a daydream. It truly made Pollen wonder how long it will take for her holder to realize he had a crush on his partner, also that his partner was his best friend. She and Wayzz had so much to buzz about during their class.  


	3. Bee Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ofekma (tumblr) who wanted Sabrina with bee/peacock/fox (settled with bee), and mentioned a fondness for Sabrinath.

She stood stiffly by the door, clutching her books, leery to take that first step. She tried to tell herself that it’s ok. It didn’t matter. It was nothing. It was just another day in school, she would get through it, it’d be easy and she’d be all alone, with no one, not acknowledged nor wanted or— 

“Honey, remember to breath.” 

Sabrina looked down, seeing Pollen leaning out of her bag, peering up at the redhead calmly, a small smile on her lips, her black paw resting on Sabrina’s hand. Her other paw moved in a cycle, her small body breathing in and out. 

Sabrina mimicked her. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out. 

“It’s ok,” Pollen said once Sabrina’s breathing was even enough. “You’ll be ok.”

“What she thinks doesn’t matter,” Sabrina whispered. 

“Don’t even look at her,” Pollen said. “She’s out of your life, and to get better, it’s to stay that way. Just keep moving forward. You can do it. Don’t let her get to you, Sabrina. You can do it.” 

Sabrina breathed deeply and squared her shoulders. She’d be ok. She’s got this. Chloe will not scare her. Chloe will not make her feel ashamed for this fight, for their end in friendship. She could do this, she was strong, she was Paris’ newest hero! 

Pumped, Sabrina slipped into the classroom, ready.

Only to immediately falter when Chloe turned her sharp eyes to her, her gaze fierce and frightening. 

And just like that, the flame of Sabrina’s resolution broke apart and she turned and practically ran to the back of the room, sitting beside the surprised Nathanael, her eyes set to the desk. 

She was such a fool. Such a coward. She still couldn’t meet Chloe’s eyes, still couldn’t meet her gaze and feel the shame for their fight, feel the fear of abandonment, that she was alone, worthless, no good, nothi— 

There was a nudge at her knee and Sabrina blinked, snapping out of a trance. She felt Pollen’s fuzz tickle her hand and quickly wrapped her hand around the kwami, taking comfort from her being there. 

She wasn’t so alone as she thought. 

Pollen was there. Pollen cared. Pollen was her friend. It was ok. Sabrina was ok. Just, don’t look at Chloe. Ignore her. Keep her out of her life. It was going to get better. Just keep at it. 

“You… ok?” 

Sabrina turned, wide eyed at Nathanael’s murmur. 

The redhead peered back, brow raised at her stiffness. 

“I-I’m fine,” she uttered, her voice shakier than she’d like. “Just… didn’t want to be up front today.” Then she turned away, nose in the air. It was not Nathanael’s business. As Chloe had said, most of their classmates weren’t worth their time. She shouldn’t care, shouldn’t bother give her attention to them. 

She just needed this seat for today, just… for a while. To be as far away from Chloe as she could be. That’s all that mattered.

“Ok,” Nathanael muttered, turning back to his sketchbook, continuing the comic he was drawing. 

Sabrina peered ahead, only to see Chloe sitting behind herself, a slight slouch in her posture. Sabrina quickly turned away. Don’t look. Don’t feel bad. Pollen made it clear that Chloe didn’t deserve her pity after all she’s done to the redhead. 

In looking away, her gaze settled on the comic Nathanael was drawing, blinking to see  _ her  _ on the page, to see Honey Bee on the page, throwing out her trompo, Ladybug back to back with her. 

Sabrina blinked when an arm blocked her view, seeing Nathanael give her a look. 

“You like Honey Bee?” she wondered. 

“What’s it matter to you?” he asked. 

“She seems… nice.” 

Nathanael didn’t say anything, lips a bit pursed, before he relaxed back and resumed his sketching. Quietly, he confessed, “She’s a little cute.” 

Sabrina stared, making Nathanael blush till he’s as red as his hair. 

“Stop it!” he huffed. 

She jerked her gaze away, feeling her own cheeks go pink. She could feel Pollen’s body vibrate under her hand, seemingly amused by the exchange, which just made her holder’s cheeks warmer. 

As Nathanael turned the page to help get one detail just right, Sabrina blurted out, “Do you want help with homework?”

Nathanael looked up, surprised. His turquoise eye slid over her before he shrugged. “Sure,” he mumbled, going back to his drawing, missing how Sabrina released a breath. Pollen wiggled out from her under hand, coming into view enough for Sabrina to see her, giving her holder an encouraging wave, beaming as Sabrina smiled. 

She was doing good. She’s got this. It was ok. It was going to be ok. 


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by wilhelmares (tumblr) who wanted cat!Marinette, peahen!Chloe and background butterfly!Adrien.   
> Loosely playing with Dancing Around, only with cat!Marinette instead.

Chat peeked out over the edge of roof, blue eyes sharp and bright. Below was Papillon, out and about and oblivious to the cat hunting him. Instead, his green gaze was set on him, searching for her. Chat smiled, unable to stop the excited wiggle. Her prey didn't know. He had no idea that she was right here above him. This goofy villain wasn’t going to evade her this time! She was going to get him, she was going to get the brooch and stop this reign of Papillo—

She jumped when Royal Blue dropped down beside her, pointing to Papillon as she shouted out, turnnig his gaze up to them, “Hah! We got you now, Fairy Boy!” 

Papillon grinned and waved. “Hi ladies!” he called before he raced away, eager to have fun with the game of cat and mouse. Royal Blue dove down after him, shouting about how she was going to kick his ass. Behind her, Chat sagged smearing her claws over her mask, her ears drooping down. 

“So close,” she muttered, looking past her claws to watch the chase, Papillon having fun running in circles around Royal Blue. With a sigh, she got up and joined them, startling Papillon as she joined and making him leap away. She and Royal Blue pursued him, hot on his tail. 

Just as Chat moved to leap at him, Royal jumped ahead, knocking into Chat and making them fall onto a sloping roof, sliding down it. 

Papillon cackled, calling as he ran away, dropping out of view, “See you next time, ladies!” 

“Darn it,” Chat muttered, getting up and setting her hands on her hips. That’s what happens with Papillon, as soon as he was out of sight he’d disappear. It was a game he loved to play with them, slip out into the open and disappear. And if he could time it right, he’d pose and flirt. 

He drove her up the wall. 

“Ugh, he got away,” Royal Blue huffed, getting up and flicking her ponytail back. She smiled, turning her bright eyes to Chat Noire. She leaned close, making Chat’s ears go down at the closeness. “But I suppose we have more free time, we can spend it together.” She blinked her eyes rapidly, her smile smug, lips puckered. 

“Uuuuh,” Chat uttered, leaning as far away from Royal as she could.  “Well, um—”

“We should take a selfie! Do a selfie series at all the popular spots, it'll drive Paris wild!” Royal Blue declared, pulling Chat Noire close and holding up her closed fan, grinning as the eyespot opened up to a small screen, pointing to them. 

“Yeah, um, I got something to do today…” Chat said, cringing at Royal Blue’s close hold, nose wrinkling at the strong perfume. 

Royal Blue pursed her lips as she looked over the selfie. “Why is your smile all messed up? It looks weird, but I suppose we can work on that."

"We can work on that later," Chat said, getting out from under Royal Blue's arm. "But I got plans tonight! Plagg and I are watching the Aristocats! So, um, see ya!"

Royal quickly called after her, “Let’s meet at the Eiffel Tower later!” 

Royal slouched as she watched the cat go, pouting. Why was this cat so hard to get? She went home, dropping her transformation, bemoaning, “What am I doing wrong, Duusu? Sometimes it seems like Chat doesn’t like me!” Chloe dropped on her couch, pouting. “Everyone likes me! Why is she so difficult?”

Duusu sighed as she followed her holder, settling on the couch’s back. “It's what I’ve been telling you, Chloe. You’re pressuring too much, getting in her space. You got to entice her, Chloe. Keep a distance, make her want more, and then you got to really shake your tail feathers!” Duusu twirled, doing a little dance and fanning her tail. 

Chloe raised a brow. “We’re not birds, Duusu. And I know what I’m doing.” 

“You just asked for my advise!” Duusu huffed, waving her arms at Chloe. 

“Well, your advice is dumb,” Chloe grumbled, turning away, her arms crossed. 

Gasping, Duusu crossed her arms, sassing back, “Your attitude is dumb!” 

“What! You take that back!”

"Not till you take that back first!" 


	5. Steady and Wily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by alternative27angel (tumblr) who wanted fox!Felix and turtle!Marinette.

“You have a sweet voice,” Felix murmured, an edge in his tone as he turned to glare down at the orange little fox floating behind him, hurrying deeper into his room. “But you bring death with you!” 

Trixx just grinned, amused with the blond. “It was not that bad,” she said. 

“I got thrown half way across Paris!” 

“To be fair, you did get pretty close to the akuma,” Trixx pointed out. 

Felix gave her a dark look. 

Trixx shrugged back. 

Felix tugged at the necklace, snapping, “You said this would help me in politics!” 

“And it will,” Trixx said, floating away lazily. “No one can match the fox wile ways. But, the price of that is helping Saphir with the akumas. She can cleanse and heal and combat against the akumas well, but could use a little more… cunning to get around.” Trixx glanced to him, a coy grin on her lips. “And you’re certainly clever enough to pull it off, Kit.” 

Felix made a face, watching Trixx nose around his desk, searching for the croissants she left behind when the akuma showed. With a happy hum, she resumed her snack. Making a face, Felix sat down at her desk, leaning on his hand as he watched the fox eat away. 

Gulping down a chunk, Trixx voiced, “You’re doing good as Zorro. Plus, Saphir really liked the name.” 

Felix sighed, sitting across from Trixx. “It was a fun movie.” 

“I’d like to see it sometime,” Trixx said. 

Felix leaned forward, leaning close to the kwami. “How can you help me get higher up the food chain. Specifically get more power than Chloe.”

Trixx raised a brow. “You expect me to turn siblings against each other?”

“We’re already at odds.”

“Ok, here’s what you gotta do…”

As Trixx delved in her playful tactics, in the hall, Marinette slipped out, grimacing as she gazed ahead. Wayzz flopped over her shoulder, glancing up at his holder. 

“It won’t be so bad,” Wayzz offered. 

“I’m working with both Bourgeois,” Marinette reminded. “It’ll be bad. They’re both impossible.” 

Wayzz opened his mouth to protest, only to close it with a frown. He was going to push and argue that they weren’t only for him to falter. Technically, yes, they were that bad. Especially Chloe. Wayzz doesn’t know what she has against Marinette, but she definitely likes to go at his holder a lot. 

Sadly there was little Wayzz could do about it to help his holder with the girl. Beat he could do now was offer a sympathetic ear when Marinette needed to rant and let it all out, and help her learn to meditate to calm that rage.

So far, it's a working progress. Marinette was rather too… restless to sit still and can’t help but think about all she has to do and want to do. He was able to get her to relax for ten minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore and jumped up to work on something. Wayzz can get it, she’s a busy body that has a lot on her plate and likes to see things get done, but Wayzz is hopes he can help her learn to relax a little. 

And help her understand that crafting doesn’t really count as relaxing, at least not the relaxing Wayzz wants her to learn how too. 

Wayzz ducked down into her purse as she stopped at a door, knocking on it. 

Felix opened the door, a scowl on his face. 

Marinette raised a brow, then leaned over and looked into the room. “No Chloe?” she wondered. 

“Why would Chloe be in my room?” Felix demanded, making a face. If he can help it, he keeps his twin sister out of his room as much as possible. 

Marinette made a face as she straightened, looking up at Felix with a frown. “She didn’t tell you?”

“No.” 

“We’re in a group project together, all three of us.”

“You mean the two of us,” Felix corrected.

“Yeah.” Marinette rocked on her heels, leaning back to eye Chloe’s room. “Though, maybe I could drag her out of her room and have her help us.”

Felix waved her away. “Be my guest.” 

“One of my favorite songs!” she said as she walked away, squaring her shoulders, trying to look tough and serious. Well, as tough as someone so short could look. 

Felix jumped when Trixx popped over his shoulder, chanting out as she tapped his cheek over and over again. “Kit, Kit, Kit, Kit, Kit—”

“What?” he snapped. 

“We should totally watch and see how that goes down.”

The blond sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 


	6. Lay Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Havendance, who wanted turtle!Ivan and butterfly!Mylene.

Ivan leaned out, heart pounding nervously in his chest, watching as Black Plague prowled around, searching for him. Nervous, he turned to the exhausted Wayzz, whispering, “Are you done yet?”

Wayzz gave the large boy a tired look, slowly drinking away at his chamomile tea. “Soon,” he answered, taking another long sip, not at all worried about the very destructive villain that was close by and hunting them. 

Ivan ran a hand through his hair, looking back frantically. 

He didn’t like how close Black Plague was. He didn’t like that he was on his own. 

Usually Miss Fortune would be out and about already, using her powers of luck to fight against Black Plague. But she wasn’t out today and Ivan had found himself overwhelmed. 

He didn’t know what to do about Black Plague. 

And Wayzz was exhausted when the villain destroyed the shield. It wasn’t gone for good but Wayzz needed energy to remake it; leaving Ivan defenseless. 

He didn’t know what to do… 

“Ivan?” 

With a twitch of his antenna, Wayzz ducked out of sight, hiding behind Ivan as a purple hero drew near, floating down to him, looking like a fairy. Ivan gulped as he felt his cheeks flush, surprised to see her for once. 

“Birdwing,” he whispered. 

She offered him a small smile, sharing his nervousness as she leaned out to see how close Black Plague was. 

She whispered, placing a reassuring hand on Ivan’s arm, “Miss Fortune will be here soon, I promise. And Snapper, he’ll be here soon too.”

“Ri-right, yeah, he will,” Ivan mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck very aware of Wayzz pressing against his back. 

With a reassuring smile as she gaze up at him with her honey eyes, Birdwing tugged him up and pulled him along, sneaking him away from Black Plague and to safety. 

Just in time as Miss Fortune dropped down, dressed in her usual colors of red and black, giving the villain a good kick in the ass. Seeing her chance, Birdwing pulled Ivan along, surprising the large boy with her strength. She stopped at a door and tapped it with her cane. Her brooch glowed softly before a white butterfly darted out, sliding through the door and popping it open. 

“You’ll be safe here,” Birdwing promised, sparing a nervous glance to the battle. 

“Snapper will come back soon,” Ivan reassured her, smiling shyly. When Wayzz tapped on his neck, Ivan carefully moved past the small, adorable butterfly hero, giving her a parting wave. 

With a sweet smile, Birdwing returned it before rushing away, skittish to go near but unwilling to leave Miss Fortune fighting by herself. 

Wayzz drifted in view, stating, “I am ready.”

“Guard up, Wayzz.” 


	7. Old Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by wishing-to-be-a-fictional-chara (tubmlr) who wanted dragon!Marinette and tiger!Felix.

As of yet, there’s a lot Felix would like to blame on Ziishi. Ever since he got the tiger miraculous and the little god thing, certain  _ traits _ have come up that have made his life harder than he needs. 

Like when the sun hits him just right and he had pulled an all nighter, he finds himself drifting off. Actually falling asleep at some times. He’s been tired before but nothing this bad!

He’s been sneaking around more, keeping to the shadows and watching how things play out, finding a slight bit of amusement every time he made someone jump when he appeared near them. He was a Bourgeois, he should be known and noticed immediately, have the attention and respect on him in an instance. He shouldn’t be fine not being noticed till he wanted to be. And yet… 

And to add to this list, more than once, he’s found himself tempted to jab out at his twin sister, especially when she irritated him. He wanted to sneak in her room, knock things over and make a mess. It was petty and childish and beneath him and yet he really wanted to…

And Ziishi was no help at all. 

_ “You should do it,” _ the little tiger like being often beckoned, orange eyes bright, smile coy.  _ “You’re just dishing out what’s deserved.”  _

Felix ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at his bag where the little kwami slept, hidden away and content. 

“It’s Hong Long!” someone cried, grabbing the attention of everyone in the library. 

Felix looked up, watching the crowd hurry to the window, looking out to see the red and black hero. Felix got up and joined them, missing how Ziishi boldly popped out of his bag and zipped after him, laying over his shoulder to watch as well. 

Felix’s partner moved gracefully through the skies, practically racing on air. Her long, thin red ribbons danced and curled behind her, her red cheongsam with black patterns seemed to glimmer in the light, and the long, red sash-like tail flowed gracefully and beautifully behind her. He watched her till she disappeared, curving behind a building and darting out of sight. 

Felix didn’t move as the crowd dispersed and he felt Ziishi bury himself in the blond’s hair, he didn’t move when he was left standing at the window, gazing out with mild curiosity. 

According to Ziishi, the tiger and the dragon had a complex relationship. They were one of the great symbols of yin and yang, fearsome icons of power. The dragon symbolize fortune, and the tiger justice. Together, when working in harmony, they were a mighty duo that would surely overcome Hawk Moth and keep Paris safe. 

Despite how strong a duo they were, Ziishi did warn that tigers and dragon had a rivalry too. Even he had a rivalry with the dragon kwami, the two easily getting under each other’s stripes (according to Ziishi). As mighty as they were together, power had tendency to clash. Ziishi warned, in almost every partnership with a dragon he was in, there was always a clash or few. Most stayed strong and true together, but there was always something. 

For the most part, Hong Long and Tigre Noir got along, at least, he liked to think so. There were times they buttheads, sometimes she was a little too righteous and duty bound; but they got along, planned together, saw to Paris’ safety. 

If that was it, perhaps their partnership would continue strong.

Felix turned when he heard a squeal, looking over just in time to see Marinette catch herself on the door frame, saving herself from tripping. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He has come to find that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was quite the anomaly. 

On the one hand, she was formidable and capable. She can stand toe to toe with his sister, and usually win against her. She was popular and admired, the go to classmate for assistance and help, who would drop everything to help however she can. As much as Chloe like to think of herself as the queen of the school, it was easy to see who the true queen bee was. 

But it all clashed with how much of a human disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng was. 

She gets so caught up in her thoughts so easily that she hardly ever noticed her surroundings. Its lead to her running right into walls, columns,  _ him _ and other students, and missing a step and going right onto the sidewalk. Then there’s her forgetfulness. More than once this capable student has forgotten the due dates of major projects, homework, quizzes, and events. It’s gotten her in trouble more than once, even with her best friend, who he has lecturing her more than once, specifically for not making use of a big calendar she evidently has and had obtained last year. 

It really baffled Felix how someone can be so capable and formidable could also be so disastrous. 

Those two things shouldn't’ be together, it makes no sense. 

Felix jumped a little when Ziishi giggled in his ear. “She’s challenging you.”

Felix blinked to find that yes, Marinette stood firm and fierce at the door, glaring at him. It clicked then that he had been standing there, glaring at her for probably a whole minute. Cheeks a little pink, he turned and hurried to his desk, sitting down and keeping his back to her. 

Ziishi tsked as he sat on Felix’s lap. “And so the tiger bows.” 

“Shut up,” Felix muttered. 

At the door, Marinette rolled her eyes and slipped into the hall, heading for the locker room to get her things. Her purse opened up and a red dragon kwami leaned out, making a slight face when his horns bumped against the lip of the bag. 

Gazing up at Marinette with calculating orange eyes, he lectured, “You shouldn’t let those siblings get to you.” 

“I know,” Marinette huffed. “But they both just drive me up the wall! Chloe can be such a brat and Felix can be so entitled—”

“Marinette.” 

She went quiet, blowing out of her nose, nostrils flaring. She glanced down at her collected kwami, wondering, “You said you don’t get along with all kwamis, what do you do, Moxxi?” 

“Try not to blow up,” Moxxi answered. 

“Easier said than done,” Marinette muttered. 

“Dragons are leaders, Marinette,” Moxxi said. “And leaders thrive when in control, and sometimes that involves being flexible and getting along with your peers. If you are truly going to be a keeper of peace, I would advise getting along with the Bourgeois.”

“You’ve only been here for two weeks, Moxxi, you have no idea how bad they can be, especially Chloe!”

“And you’ve only been alive for fourteen years, there is much you’re still learning,” Moxxi pointed out, a rare grin spreading across his maw. “You’ll be surprised, little one, where you can find friends.” 

“With those two, I doubt it,” Marinette huffed, lips pursed. She supposed out of the two, perhaps she could get along with Felix. But that is a big if. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Ziishi is based off Zhǐshì, meaning just in Chinese, echoing off tigers being symbols of justice.


	8. Flashy Bird Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For jupsik (tumblr) who wanted peacock!Adrien with his allergies, and Marinette being there. 
> 
> The original request was that he'd be allergic to Duusu and while that's a fun thought, I'm going to leave that in ADoL, I really don't think miraculouses or kwamis will spark of allergies since that would get in the way of their purpose and restrict them from going to solid heroes.

Marinette held tight as Fleur de Lis carried her to safety, very aware of the beeping peacock pin, the jeweled tips on the tail feathers flashing warningly. She shifted, nervous about Fleur pushing his luck, that he may accidentally reveal himself. He’s carried her far enough and should be letting up about now…

Thankfully, Fleur listened to the beeps and stopped, the Tuxedo Mask inspired hero gently setting her down on her feet. 

“I’m afraid it’s here that we must part,” Fleur declared with a bow, his peacock themed cape rising and spreading behind him, displaying for Marientte. 

“Yes, thanks, Fleur!” Marinette gushed, “You came just in time!” 

“I definitely did,” he boasted, rising up to puff out his chest, and Marinette resisted a fond eye rolling. 

With a cheeky grin, she tapped his miraculous, reminding, “I think it’s time for you to go.”

“Yes! Right, gotta go!” Fleur said immediately, jumping away, “Stay safe Princess!” 

Marinette shook her head, exaggerated and fond. Tikki popped out of her purse, giggling softly. “He’s such an energetic bird,” she commented. 

“A little too energetic,” Marinette said. “Anyway, let’s get going, Tikki!” 

Down below, Fleur allowed his transformation to drop, catching Duusu just in time as the peacock kwami dropped like a rock. She cracked one pink eye open, giving him a look.

He gave the kwami a sheepish smile, murmuring, “Sorry.” 

She sighed, relaxing in his hand, letting her tails hangover. “I’m all for impressing your peers, Adrien, but sometimes you can really push your luck.” 

“Sorry, Duusu,” he apologized. “I’ll be careful next time.”

“You better,” she sassed with a tired smile. 

“Let’s see if we can find you some cotton candy,” he said, grinning as the kwami perked, her crest going straight up as her eyes gleamed with excitement. 

As Adrien turned to find some, pocketing Duusu, he let out a sneeze as a pigeon feather drifted past him. “Stupid pigeons,” he muttered, rubbing his nose as he went. Above him, the offended pigeon gave a displeased coo. 


	9. An Eager and Helpful Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by purrincess-chat (tumblr) who wanted rat!Lila and rooster!Kim.   
> Fun tidbit on rooster's name, Aasaa is based off the Japanese word asa, meaning morning.

“You’re quiet this morning,” Savvy voiced, coming to sit next to Lila, picking up a cherry and starting to nibble away on it, her purple eyes set to the frowning girl.

Lila gave her a look, huffing, “Oh, so I should be chatty every morning.”

Unbothered, the rat kwami smoothly answered, “Usually you are.”

Lila looked away, grimacing. 

Popping the rest of the cherry in her mouth, Savvy swallowed it down before stating, “You shouldn’t let what Queen Bee said get to you. Believe me when I say that bees can sometime be rather… stingy.” The rat giggled at her pun, her laughter quiet and squeaky. 

“Well it bothers me,” Lila snapped. “Instead of Argenta, she called me a  _ rat _ .”

“Technically, you are the rat hero.” 

Lila got up and prowled off, her mood foul. Popping another cherry in her mouth, Savvy followed, hovering next to the Italian as they peered out over Paris. Both perked when they saw Crow rushing past, carrying a screaming Max on his shoulders. 

Savvy laughed in delight, clapping her paws as her tail curled in delight. “The fowl is having some fun!” 

“And probably going too far,” Lila muttered. “Come on, Savvy, whiskers twitch.” 

Savvy released a soft hum before she disappeared into the rat miraculous, wrapping Lila in a silver light. Argenta rushed out of her balcony, chasing after the red hero, calling out, “Crow! Put the civilian down!”

Crow came to a stop, the orange-red hero turning to the rat. He beamed, giving her a fast wave and making poor Max jump and scramble as he lost one support. 

“Hi Argenta! You wanna race? I’m proving to Ma—ahh, this civilian that I’m way fast. Faster than Chat even.” 

“You can definitely move very fast,” Max said. 

Crow beamed. 

“Now let’s take the civilian back to the streets,” Argenta bid, pointing down. 

Crow pursed his lips, annoyed that his fun was going to get cut short, then beamed, turning to Max and declaring, “I can jump really high.”

“I can believe that,” Max said. 

“I wanna prove it.”

“Crow,” Argenta stressed, giving a firm point to the street below. 

Huffing, Crow dropped down, allowing Max to slide off his back. He turned, hands on his hips, chest puffed up. “Stay safe bud—I mean, civilian!” 

“Take you for the ride, it was very educational. I got a lot of notes now,” Max murmured, walking off and muttering to himself. 

Argenta dropped down behind the pleased Crow, shaking her head. Max and Kim were so odd, and with Crow, she has no doubt that they’d be quite a trio. 

She gave a start when Crow whipped around to her, asking, “You wanna race?”

She raised a brow against him, crossing her arms. “No.”

“Come on, Arg! It’ll be fun!” Crow insisted, “Plus, looks like you need a little fun.” 

She paused, her silver tail dropping down and curling around her feet. “I’m fine,” she said. 

_ “You’re just a no good  _ rat _. You were an awful fox, being a rat seems more fitting.”  _

“I’m fine,” she repeated. 

She jumped when Crow wrapped an arm around her, pumping his fist forward. “Then let’s go!” he shouted, ignoring her squeal as he jumped high into the air. 

“Crow!” she shouted, only to be deafened by the rooster hero’s cackling laughter, jumping up and down and over the roofs, having the time of his life. 

Argenta broke away from him and twirled, jumping away and giving him a look. 

Not that Crow caught it. He hooted, punching his fist excitedly, “Yeah, Arg! Show me those skills! I bet I can be more graceful than you!” 

Argenta’s oval ears twitched as she narrowed her eyes, a competitiveness rising in her. She jumped up high in the air, moving and dancing as she went, a smile growing over her lips as she tried to outmatch Crow as he followed and sped about. 

When they stopped, they were a little breathless and grinning, still ready to go for a round too if instigated. 

Only Crow’s miraculous gave a warning beep and the rooster hero huffed, pouting at the jewel. 

Laughing, Argenta relaxed, patting Crow’s arm. “Thanks Crow, I needed that.” 

“Anytime Argenta,” Crow said, grinning. 

As Argenta moved to depart, she teased, “By the way, you still need a new name, people are confused about.” 

She hurried away with a laugh as Crow shouted behind her, “It’s based off a  _ rooster’s  _ crow!” 

He dropped down, detransforming and turning to the rooster kwami with a pout. “How come no one gets it, Aasaa?”

Aasaa offered the boy an amused smile, pointing out, “Most people do think of crow the bird than the rooster’s call.” 

Kim slumped, sulking while Aasaa leaned down and patted his back. 


	10. Comforting Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by courtonidu (tumblr) who wanted lb!Adrien and cat!Felix, brotherly bonding.

Felix paused when piano music filled the halls, echoing off the walls of the manor, lovely and loud. Plagg cracked one eye open at the sound before huffing, well aware what it meant. Felix did too, staring down at his homework, almost done. 

With a sigh, Felix set his pencil down and got up. When Plagg didn’t move to follow, Felix plucked him up and pocketed the grumbling kwami, heading for his brother’s room. 

No surprise, it was empty, his phone set on a little speaker on top of the piano, playing the music aloud. It was Adrien’s little spiteful rebellion to their father who never showed to his piano recitals. If he was never going to show, Adrien deemed it wasn’t worth continuing to learn. He now played piano music from his phone when he wanted to be alone. 

Or sneak out. 

And he was gone now, window open while his room filled the room. Felix wondered if Tikki went with it or if the kwami was huffing at Adrien’s quiet rebellion. He’s overheard the ladybug god push Adrien a lot to talk to their father but if there was something Adrien didn’t want to hear, it often went over his head. 

Tikki was up for the challenge to get past, often much to Adrien’s irritation; but there are times Felix is really starting to wonder if he and Adrien had chosen wrong when they found the twin boxes in the room. 

Going to the window, Felix peered out, seeing Ladybug rushing away, even faster and more reckless than usual (Tikki must be going up the wall in the earring).

“We should leave him be,” Plagg said, seating himself on Felix’s shoulder. “Sometimes you just gotta angst it out.” 

“I can’t think of what cause this,” Felix said, crossing his arms as he watched his brother disappear. 

“It’s either his infatuation with the mystery hero or your dad. It’s always one of those,” Plagg jabbed, shrugging when Felix turned and gave him a look. “It’s the truth.” 

“Claws out,” Felix ordered, transforming into Chat Noir and jumping out the window. He would agree with Plagg, for once, that he should probably leave Adrien alone to angst it out. But he had been in such a happy mood earlier. He had been practically dancing down the hall, Tikki twirling around him, enjoying the air of levity as well. 

What caused that to change?

When he found the spotted hero sitting on a roof alone, staring at the Eiffel Tower, Chat didn’t breath a word. He walked down a few steps and sat down, keeping close in case he wanted to talk but allowing enough distance to leave him be. 

Ladybug spared him a fast glance, his green eyes shining with angry tears only to slowly relax, turning to face the tower once more. He just focused on his breathing, slowly calming down, soaking in the silence. 

The twins sat well into the evening, enveloped by the comforting blanket of silence. 


	11. Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by darkness-unleashed (tumblr) who wanted peacock!Kim and cat!Marinette platonic relationship.

The air was tense and thick, heavy with wild sparks and intense stares. 

Marinette sat on one end, a confident smile on her lips, Plagg on her head, his tail swishing about excitedly as he gazed ahead, attentive and eager. Across from her, Kim towered over her, smirking down at her, his grey eyes smug and eager. On his shoulder, Duus was practically wiggling with excitement, sucking in a breath as the two leaned forward, clasping hands. 

“This is your last chance, Minette,” Kim warned. “You can still back off.”

Marinette snorted, shooting back, “No way, Show Bird. I’m here to win.” 

“You’re going to lose so hard!” Kim boasted. 

“Save it the win, if you win.”

“You can do it, Kim!” Duusu encouraged. 

“Kick if feathery butt,” Plagg ordered, giving Marinette’s head a tap. 

Marinette and Kim narrowed their eyes, tightening their grip on each other’s hand. Duusu and Plagg floated up and together, they both called out, “Go!” 

The two clashed in their battle of strength and will, their hands shaking and jerking as they tried to overpower the other. The kwamis kept quiet, darting around them, wide eyed as they watched the battle, anticipating the winner. 

After a few minutes of struggle and growls, Marinette slammed Kim’s hand down, jumping up with a hoot and a dance that Plagg quickly joined as Kim shouted, “Nooooooo!” 

With a small laugh, Duusu drifted down, giving her holder’s head a pat. 

“How could I lose?” Kim wondered, staring down at his hand like it had betrayed him. He would’ve thought he was stronger than her. 

Marinette answered, hands set to her hips, “You should bags of flour every morning. Those will definitely build up your muscles.” 

Kim jumped up, pumped and reinvigorated. “Alright! I will! I’ll drop by tomorrow morning to lift flour bags!”

“Sure, we could use the help.” 

Duusu made a face, crossing her arms. “I’m going to stay home, no way am I going near sticky, itchy flour.” 

Plagg darted up, grinning mischievously as he held a slice of Camembert. “How about some gooey, sticky cheese?”

Duusu’s tail fanned out warningly. “Don’t. You. Dare.” 

With a teasing smile, Plagg settled on Marinette’s shoulder, eating away at it as Marinette told Kim what time he should arrive which evolved into a competition on who could carry the most bags tomorrow. 

Tom Dupain-Cheng was going to be pleasantly surprised tomorrow by how many bags were brought in so quickly. 


	12. It's Just a Bad Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dollhouse-0 who wanted LB!Marinette and turtle!Nino brotp... it wound up angsty.

It wasn’t often that she got upset. Tikki often praised her for not letting things get her down, for her to be motivated to keep moving; but… this time she found she couldn’t. She was hurt, agitated, angry, upset, stressed…

It was just… 

It was just all piling up on her.

She learned about the truth on Copycat from Nadja, about where she got that idea that she and Chat were dating, about Chat’s  _ lie  _ about their relationship, and the realization that he had pinned the blame of Copycat on  _ her _ . And when she confronted him on his, he got snippy and defensive, denying it and snapping at her. Both had parted irritated and upset. 

And then this morning, Mendeleiev jumped on her case. She had dozed off during a meeting between teachers and class representatives, exhausted by waking up early to help in the bakery, exhausted by pulling a few all nighters to get commissions done since there were emails demanding to have them now, mentally exhausted from homework and akumas and… she exhausted and Mendeleiev jumped on her case for falling asleep. 

_ “Perhaps you should just quit since it seems to be too much for you,”  _ Mendeleiev had told her with a sneer. 

Marinette almost snapped at her till Tikki put a reassuring paw on her leg and nuzzled her stomach. 

And then there was her stress about the Guardian training. Master Fu deemed Marinette having potential as the next Guardian, that he would start training her to take over when it was time for him to retire. She knew about him, visited him often for guidance and counsel and talking and a week ago, he deemed her worthy of Guardianship. 

He was impressed by her ability to analyze, to know how to make use of people’s strengths to help reach her goal; despite how calculating she can be, she was selfless and cared greatly for others, would even go out of her way to help and make things better. He deemed that she was worthy, and gave her the last three miraculouses of this set to choose the next heroes. 

Tikki was so over the moon about it was all she could talk about that night, which inspired Marinette at the idea that yeah, she could pull this off. She could do well as a Guardian, that she would be great.

Of course, she messed up. 

Tikki tried to tell her that it wasn’t but, it had to be. 

Marinette messed up. Her bad luck struck again and it was all her fault and this was why she was having such a bad week. It was her fault. All her fault. She miscalculated. She chose wrong. She made a mistake. 

She had given the bee to Adrien, the fox to Alya, and the turtle to Nino thinking that all of them would work and be great heroes and great additions to the team and would all be a big help and… 

Adrien rejected the bee. 

And he had given it away to someone unknown, this Queen Bee who was the worst hero they ever could’ve gotten. She was petty, egotistic, didn’t listen or want to work with the others, wanted the glory and wanted it to all be about her saving the day and just… 

And considering Chat’s snide comment about her not including him, she included him to try and make up for it and because he was her first partner and she wanted to try and make things better since he wasn’t taking the first step; she brought up what to do with Queen Bee and possibly taking her miraculous away and what did he do?

He yelled at her. Snapped her for not having faith in Queen Bee and how she was going to get better and they should just be patient. 

She’s sure part of this was the Copycat confrontation but it still riled her up, and she cut away from Chat again. 

And Alya, Alya’s become distant, her head in the clouds, thoughts elsewhere. She wasn’t seeing her best friend as much as she wanted. And the few times they did talk, Alya said,  _ “Girl, you look like you need a break.”  _

But Marinette was Ladybug. There was no such thing as a break. She cleansed the akuma, she fixed the city, she had to be there at every akuma attack, had to heal and restore and she couldn’t take an off day at all. There was no way that she could. Ladybug was a priority. 

Ladybug dug her fingers into her bangs, tugging at them till it stung and fell back on the roof, wincing when her head slammed on the tiles. She laid still for a moment, body sagging as she let the weight of this bad week fall over her. She trembled, eyes stinging, her head aching, body trembling. 

She whispered just what she told Tikki when the kwami tried to comfort her. 

“It’s just a bad week, it’s just a bad week, it’s just a bad week…” 

It was going to pass, it was going to get better, she… she just had to give it time, just had to breath, just— 

“Ladybug?” 

She didn’t move, laying still on the roof, as if that would be enough to get the newcomer to leave. But she heard him draw near, his boots clicking on the tile roof, feeling his shadow fall over her, blocking the moon. 

“You ok?” he asked, crouching down and eyeing her in concern. 

“Hey, Carapace,” she greeted, hating how her voice trembled, sucking in a shaky breath when she heard him whisper, “Oh man.” It was just a bad week, it was just a bad week…

She didn’t resist when he gently grabbed her wrists, didn’t resist when he pulled her up and back so she was lying against his chest. She sagged against him, letting the tears flow out, full os stress and exhaustion. 

Carapace didn’t breath a word, just holding her and letting her pour it all out, listening to her broken chant of, “It’s just a bad week, it’s just a bad week, it’s just a bad week…” 


	13. A Serious Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Julerosemary, who wanted fox!Kagami, peacock!Lila, and villain bee!Jagged.

Kitsune prowled slowly along the roof, holding tight to her flute, her brown eyes set to below where Sting was facing XY, her long ears catching the angry hums coming from him from XY mocking him. Her ear twitched when she heard a rustle of fabric, well aware of Pavona coming up behind her. 

“What do we have today, Foxy?” 

“It’s Kitsune, Pavona. And Sting is ready to strike.”

Pavona stood beside her, lips pursed as she eyed the situation below, watching XY quiver as Sting bellowed out, telling the popstar off for his snide comments. Pavona proposed, “Maybe we should just leave him.” 

Kitsune gave her a look. 

“It’s fine, he’s just telling that brat off—”

_ “At least I’m not named after some knock off singer!” _

_ “What did you say?!”  _

Pavona faltered and sighed. “Ok, fine. Let’s go save the brat.”

With a curt nod, Kitsune jumped down to intervene, a huffing peacock hero following her. 

Later, Kagami sighed as she started to pull out her fencing girl, biting her lip in slight agitation. Trixx leaned out, watching her holder huff and puff quietly. She voiced, “You shouldn’t let these things bother you.”

“I am bothered because Pavona doesn’t take things as seriously as she should,” Kagami said, touching the curled up white fox tail on her collar. “A miraculous is a responsibility, and she just sees it as a way to goof off.” 

Trixx shrugged, unbothered. “Sometimes you need to goof off. I think you could learn a thing or two from Pavona, have a little fun.” 

Kagami gave the little fox a look.

Trixx peered back, just smiling easily at Kagami’s look. Kagami shook her head, stating, “I’ll be back within the hour. Don’t cause trouble.”

Trixx gasped, setting a paw on her chest. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Kagami closed the locker, unable to stop the smile on her lips. What a little troublesome kwami she has. 


	14. A little bit of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ms-notebook who wanted peacock!Felix and fox!Marinette; and take-the-lemons who wanted Felix getting Marinette out of rubble.

It wasn’t often that Felix was scared. There was little in life that could scare him.

He grew up in a world of politics, where people sound your weakness, sought to backstab, to manipulate. Grew up with a pushy twin sister who liked things her way, that’s turned mean and arrogant, that liked to pick fights since their father has been putting pressure on him to be a future mayor of Paris; grew up with a distant mother that pressured him to be poised and perfect, no mistake ever made else the world would laugh at him.

In the world Felix Bourgeois grew up in, there was little that scared him.

Duusu had been a close fright, but it was quick and easy to get used to her. It helped at the similarity Duusu with Chloe, energized, expressive, and a bit tempered.

Otherwise, there was nothing else that really scared Felix.

At least, not till this.

He was frozen for a second, his steel blue eyes wide as he watched the rubble slow to a stop, Huli Jing’s tail still from where the tip laid outside of the rocks. With a deep rumble, the akuma turned and prowled off, thinking that was that.

Paon rushed forward, moving rubble aside, trying to find his partner, trying to get her out, see her safe in his arms.

Please, please, _please, please…_

The rubble moved and Huli Jing wiggled out, coughing out, her face smudged, and a wincing pout on her lips.

“Huli!” he proclaimed, rushing down and moving more aside, helping her get out, ignoring her nudge and push at his chest.

“The akuma… Paon, I’ll be fine. Get the akuma, this can’t happen to anyone—”

“Shut up,” he snapped, almost there, she was almost free….

Huli’s ears flopped back before she let it go, wiggling more, trying to get out and pushing more rocks aside. She yipped in surprise when Paon wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her out, stumbling back from her weight and the rush of her coming out.

He fell on his rear, peacock like tails all curled up behind him, sagging with a sigh, letting his chin drop on her head, between her long ears. That probably was the most scared he’s ever been in a long time…

He cracked his eyes open when Huli shifted in his hold and nudged his chin. “Thanks Paon,” she started.

“Don’t do that again,” he muttered.

“Deal… but there’s still an akuma so…”

He sighed, noting how tired he felt as he released her, watching the fox hop up and rush after the akuma, locked on saving the city, looking like she was hardly bothered to be under the rubble.

He slowly got up and followed, wondering if that even hurt her at all…

Late that evening, Marinette can admit it did.

She laid out on the chaise, undeniably sore and achy. Trixx in turn tried to help to the best of his ability, rolling about on her back, wiggling as he moved, occasionally slapping his tail on her back. It was a little foxy massage according to him. Marinette couldn’t say if it was helping but she found she couldn’t refuse the eager kwami when he offered.

“Luckily for you,” Trixx voiced, hopping up when he deemed done, rushing to Marinette’s head with a big grin. “The miraculous protected you from the worse of it! And after that, a good night’s sleep and you’ll be all better!”

“Thanks, Trixx,” Marinette mumbled.

“No problem, Kit.” He drew near, brushing her bangs aside and drawing her tired gaze up to the fox kwami and his carefree smile, though his purple eyes were sharp. “But next time, let’s have a little more planning when saving our partner, hm?”

“Yes,” Marinette agreed. "I will." 


	15. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kayanala Emerald Quill who wanted fox!Alya and peacock!Marinette

Belle Bleue leaned back on the chimney, her peacock tail themed open skirt sprawled out around her, the soft pink eyes gazing out, eyeing the blue sky above. Belle though kept her eyes closed, allowing herself to relax, have a moment of rest and peace and just soak in the quiet. 

It’s been a long week. And she was tired from cleansing and rushing out every time an akuma was made. Duusu was starting to chastise her for taking on so much. But there was so much to do, so much to get done, so much to stay on top of and make sure it was all done right and…

She opened her eyes when she heard her partner land in front of her, seeing Rena frowning as she gazed at Belle, staring into her bright eyes against her dark sclera.

“You look wore out,” Rena noted. 

Belle cracked a grin and reached out. 

Rena responded immediately, pulling her partner into her arms and letting the small peacock hero nestle against her, pressing her face into her collar, sighing as she relaxed. Rena rested her head on Belle’s, letting her dark gloves run over her back, rocking a little as she helped the peacock hero relax and doze. 

Moments like these were rare, Belle was usually ready to go, to stay on top of everything, and see things get done. 

Her just wanting to relax and snuggle, they were rare, and this, Rena was going to take the chance to cherish. 

With a fond smile, Rena nuzzled Belle’s head, holding her tight as the two relaxed the afternoon away.


	16. New Face in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by axiofuniverse who wanted fox!Marinette and cat!Felix.   
> Decided to loosely play with the set up of Marinette giving up the earrings and getting the fox miraculous next.

Where was she? Where was Scarlet? 

Chat’s tail slashing in agitation, his arms crossed, ears down as he scowled, glaring out to Paris. How can Scarlet be late? Why was she coming later and later these days? 

He ran a hand through his hair, mind boggled and agitated. Plagg had made a passing tease on how things have changed between Scarlet and Chat Noir. 

They truly had.

He hadn’t wanted to be a hero and it felt more like a forced obligation. 

She was all excited to be a hero, to save the day, to bring justice to villains and make a difference. It was all she could talk about that first week, about how they were going to make a difference, they were going to be amazing, and it was going to be wild. 

And yet, here he was, ready to patrol and see to Paris’ safety, and Scarlet was nowhere in sight. He does note than she’s been less and less talkative, looking more and more drained, looking upon the world dully and looking frustrated when things don’t go as she plans. 

With a sigh, he slowly started off, lips pursued as he wondered what was up with spotted heroes. The first one to show, Ladybug, disappeared the first time they stopped Stoneheart. First time they met, he hadn’t been too impressed, she had been shy and unsteady, unsure if they could do this and next thing he knew, she had boggled his mind by coming up with a wild plan that had saved the day. They had won (minus the akuma escaping); and Ladybug had disappeared.

Scarlet appeared in her place, an eager wildfire ready to burn away at Hawk Moth’s hold in the city; a wildfire that has now burned herself out it seemed. 

Chat leaped forward, scraping his claws on the roof, racing along, keeping his ears perked as he listened for any trouble. 

He paused when he did hear a noise. He turend to it, falling low on all fours, crawling near and peek down, blinking when he saw a reddish orange running below. 

Scarlet? 

Was she out? 

Only, Scarlet didn’t have a tail, and her hair was red, not dark with white in it. 

Chat narrowed his eyes, watching as a  _ fox  _ crawled up a chimney, standing up, tail raised and curling behind her, gazing at the moon with a flute clasped at her back. 

His first thought was an akuma, but… he wasn’t sure. Akumas were violent, quick to act and were brutes. This fox here… did nothing. Just stood gazing out, taking in the night, peaceful and curious. Chat took a step closer, tensing when a small bit of a tile rolled down, making a soft noise.

One that was heard by the fox. 

She whipped around and Chat dropped back, nervous to be seen. 

From where he was, blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and a golden fox tail necklace shining against the reflection. With a twitch of her tail, she turned and darted away, spooked by the noise and disappearing into the night. 

Slowly, Chat rose up, ears perked after her, curious and intrigued. 

Was that another miraculous hero…? 


	17. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mermain123 who wanted butterfly!Rose and cat!Juleka.

Pixie shivered from where she stood, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Oh, why did Paris have to be so cold? Why did snow have to be so deceiving? It looked so pretty, Pixie thought it would've been a great idea to go fly through the snow.

Let's just say, Pixie has some regrets, it's far too cold for this.

She turned when Malheur dropped down beside her, ears perked towards Pixie. “You doing ok?” Malheur asked, reaching out and setting a warm hand on Pixie. It clicked in Pixie’s mind that the cat hero was warm. Immediately the butterfly hero went for it, wrapping her arms around Malheur, clinging to the warm hero with a shiver. 

Malheur paused for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Pixie, pulling her close and rubbing her back.

“You’re so warm,” Pixie breathed, burying her face in Malheur collar, trying to get as wrapped up in Malheur’s warmth as much as possible. 

Malhear’s ears went down with her blush, smiling as she gave Pixie’s head an affectionate nuzzle. “Why are you even out?” she wondered. “You should know that butterflies don’t like the cold.”

“It was pretty, ok!” 

Malheur laughed and just hugged her partner tighter, allowing a purr to resonate out. Soon, she direct them both homewards and nestle themselves under blankets and watch Disney movies. But for now, she’d like to soak in this moment…


	18. Like Taking Candy from a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Moony545 who wanted cat!Gabriel and his reaction to LB; it was more in terms of his reaction to working with her but... I'm sorry, can't view Gabriel positively anymore and this came out angsty.

It was a stroke of luck, one of the two miraculouses that he needed pretty much fell into his lap. By chance he had gone into his son’s room and had found the most curious little black box.

And there it was, the cat miraculous, and the wide eyed cat kwami taking him in, well aware that he wasn’t the intended chosen. 

Now all he needed was just the earrings… 

Rolling the silver ring about as he walked down the hall, he paused when he saw a flicker of red. He turned, catching sight of the ladybug holder flying by, clumsy, awkward, nervous, and  _ easy _ . 

Gabriel smiled as he watched her tumble and trip on a roof, looking wide eyed and defenseless. 

She had no idea the power she held. Had no idea how to use it. 

It was perfect for the taking. 

“Don’t.”

Gabriel looked down, seeing the cold stare the cat kwami gave him, his eyes sharp and small. 

Gabriel gave the little god a smug, sneering smile. He held up the his hand, letting the silver ring shimmer. “You’re not in command here, kwami. Claws out.” 

Transformed into Black Plague, he jumped out the window and raced after the ladybug holder, easily sneaking up to her. With a smirk, he called out, “Hell, Little Lady.”

The spotted hero paused, and sighed, she turned, shyly greeting, “Hi, you must by the partner my kwami mentioned…” she trailed when she gazed upon the  _ adult _ cat staring down at her from a chimney he crouched upon, not liking his smile.

For a moment, she felt like a mouse under his gaze, one he was ready to sink his claws into. 

“Yes,” Black Plague answered, dropping down and approaching her, grinning as she backed away, staring at him with wide eyes. “Your partner, here to help. Help take that burdon off your shoulders.”

He charged, watching her eyes go wide in fear as his claws reached for her head.

Like taking candy from a baby. 


	19. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by alinette-coccinelle (tumblr) who wanted peacock!Adrien and cat!Marinette

Fleur de Lis sighed wistfully, his bright green eyes gazing out, wondering where his partner was. Chat was uaually good at being on time but tonight, he’s been waiting for almost five minutes now. Where could that delightful cat be? 

He brought out his fan, tapping on it to check the time. He wondered if he should call her— 

Fleur gave a start when he cape was tugged. He jumped up, ready to fight who tugged at his cape, only to pause when he saw a grinning Chat Noire, her blue eyes bright and playful. He replaced, slouching down. “Oh it’s you, Minette, you scared me—“

_ Tug _ . 

That playful smile grew as she pulled at the tip of his peacock tail themed cape again. 

Fleur paused, staring at Chat and how her claws were sunk into the edge of his cape. He gave grabbed his long cape and pulled it back, jerking it out of Chat’s hold and tensing when she made a swipe for it. He pointed to her, warning, “No.”

Chat’s smile grew, her tail swishing about, playful and mischievous. 

Fleur found himself torn between joining the game or not having his tail-cape pulled. He went with the latter, racing away and sparking off the game of keep away. Chat’s laughter filled the air behind him as she followed, eager to play. It didn't take long for Fleur’s laugh to join hers. 


	20. Take a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by seashoreandmountain who wanted LB!Juleka.

“You’re going to be fine,” Tikki reassured, her tone gentle and soft as she gazed up at the nervous girl, staring down at the twin earrings in her hand. “There’s nothing to fear, Juleka.” 

The dark haired girl bit her lip, unsteady as she reached up, pulling her hair aside to stare down at them with both eyes. “Um…” she fumbled, “I-I don’t… know if I can be…”

“You just need to be you,” Tikki reassured, drawing a little closer, setting her paw on Juleka’s wrist as she offered a smile. “Just take it all in and do what you think is best. And you won’t be doing this alone, you’ll have a partner to help you. Someone there who’ll see you stand out.” 

Juleka met the kwami’s confident stare, before slowly putting on the earrings. “If you think so,” she mumbled, unsteady and unsure. 

“I know so,” Tikki promised. “You’re going to be great, but you need to give it a chance first.” 

“Spots on,” Juleka mumbled, jumping when Tikki became a pink blur, diving under her thick hair and slipping into the earrings, washing her in a pink light. Staring at her purple-pink and black suit, Juleka slowly slipped out onto her balcony, feeling awkward and exposed. 

Just give it a chance, that’s what Tikki said. 

She’ll try, though she wasn’t sure of this…

With a deep breath, Juleka raced forward, taking her first leap of faith. 


	21. You be the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by theblackangel who wanted peacock!Kagami, dabbled in a little Kagami/Marinette too.

The pin was beautiful. The peacock tail was a vibrant sea green, the main body a gleaming sapphire, it was light and lovely. Kagami turned it about, a little awed by it, running her thumb over the tail.

“I… are you sure?” Kagami asked, glancing up at Marinette, taking he smile. “I think it'd suit you more.”

Kagami really did. The peacock would've brought out Marinette’s eyes wonderfully, and the blue lighting of her hair. The peacock pin would’ve looked beautiful with her. And at the soft pink on her cheeks, Kagami felt Marinette knew it too. But, Marinette shook her head and gently pushed the peacock pin back to Kagami. 

She insisted, “I want you to have it, Kagami. Believe me, it’ll be better with you.” 

Before Kagami could respond, Marinette gave her a wave and hurried away. Kagami stared after her, blinking in slight bafflement. She glanced down at the peacock pin, unable to stop the smile spreading over her lips, a warm flutter in her chest. 

Heading to the mirror in the locker room that Marinette had installed at the request of a few students, Kagami set the peacock on, curious to see how Marinette’s gift would look. She still thought it would’ve been pretty with Marinette’s eyes, but, could match Kagami’s hair. She had a vibrant blue shine in her hair that could work. 

She had a moment to enjoy the peacock pin on her before it glowed. Kagami jerked back, watched the light dart away and fade to reveal a yawning, blue little being. Kagami fell back, watching as the being do a little shake, long peacock like tails rattling with the movement. Pink eyes eyed, bright against a dark sclera opened up and locked down on Kagami. 

The being smiled, drifting down and reaching for her, greeting, “Hi, Kagami! I’m Duusu, here to help you be a hero!” 

Kagami stared at the being, gaping at it. 

The being floated there, paw outstretched, still smiling as she waited for a response. When Duusu still didn’t get anything, she elaborated, “You’ll be a hero just like Ladybug! And Chat Noir! And Rena—”

“N-nani?” Kagami whispered. What was this? Ladybug? Chat Noir? Rena Rouge? To be a hero… like them? “You, I can be… you came from Marinette.” 

Did Marinette know about this? That there was a little… being in the peacock pin?  

“She knows! She knows!” Duusu answered quickly, drawing Kagami’s attention back to her. “That’s why she gave the pin to you, she thought you’d be a far better peacock hero than her.”

Kagami blinked at the little being, whispering, “Really?” 

Marinette thought she’d be the better peacock hero? Marinette who was gentle, lovely, and and a flare of life to her. She could’ve been a good hero… 

“You want to try?” Duusu asked, drawing closer, big smile on her lips. With a coy tilt of her head and a playful spark in her pink eyes, she added, “And prove Marinette right…?”

Kagami gazed at the small being. Licking her lips, she said, “Alright… I’ll try.” 

If Marinette was unsure of being a hero, Kagami will be her hero then. To be a hero and to help protect and serve was an honor she wasn’t going to refuse. 


	22. Little Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by torii-storii who wanted Plagg-Chloe interactions.

 

“Ugh,” Chloe huffed, holding up her nose as the glared at the mountain of cheese she had dumped in her room, glaring at Plagg as the kwami stared up at it in awe, his green eyes starry eyed. “I can’t believe I wasted so much money on cheese…” 

But, it was going to be well worth it. It was a deal after all, Chloe got Plagg a lot of cheese and he’d tell her something about Ladybug. She was finally going to know something that’ll help her find her elusive love… 

“Alright, Plagg,” Chloe started, turning to the kwami, pausing when she saw his eyes shimmering. “Ew, don’t cry.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Plagg babbled, sniffing. 

“So what can you tell me about Ladybug?” Chloe asked. 

Plagg didn’t answer immediately, he dove down and snatched up a big wheel of Camembert that was easily thrice his size, struggling a little as he lifted it. Plagg dropped it on another chunk with slight grunt before dropping after it, humming happily as he kneaded it. 

“Plagg,” Chloe snapped, crossing her arms with a huff. 

“Alright, alright,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes as he sat. With a coy smile, he answered, “A detail about Ladybug… she has dark hair with a blue shine.” 

With that, Plagg dropped down and started to gobble up the cheese. 

Chloe gaped at the kwami, offended and irritated. She snapped, “I already know that! That wasn’t part of the deal! I’m going to get rid of this cheese, you little minx!” 

Swallowing a big chunk, Plagg pointed out, “The deal,  _ Purrincess _ , was that I’d tell you a detail about Ladybug in return for a lot of cheese. And a detail can be  _ any _ detail about Ladybug. You didn’t say a  _ new _ detail about Ladybug, so, there you go. She’s got dark hair with a blue shine. A detail about Ladybug. Buuuut, I suppose I can share one more… she’s got freckles.” Satisfied, Plagg turned and went back to his cheese while Chloe released and angry screech. 


	23. Playful Plotters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by doctorks who wanted cat!Mrinette, fox!Adrien, and turtle!Alya with shenanigans. Also adding in take-the-lemons request for peacock!Gorilla.

Foxtrot hummed as he rubbed his chin, contemplating Chat’s question. “Ok, if we ever find Hawkmoth’s lair,” Foxtrot started off, grinning broadly, tail twitching coyly as he leaned forward, “we should dropped a bunch of stink bombs in his lair. I know just how to make them!” 

Chat snickered, tail swishing about playful as she added in, “I would scale to the top and pour the stickiest baking batter I could make down on his head.”

Near them, Koki rolled her eyes as she turned to them, tsking, “You two are so childish. And you call those pranks?”

Foxtrot jabbed, “Oh yeah, what would  _ you _ do, Koki?” 

Koki Rouge turned and slid closer, grinning mischievously as she answered, “I would gather up the three, sweetest,cutest little angels I know, and set them loose in his lair.” 

The fox and cat hero stared at her curiously before Chat’s eyes widened. “No,” she whispered. 

“Yeeees.” 

“Who?” Foxtrot asked. 

“Manon,” Chat answered. 

“And Ella and Etta,” Koki elaborated.

Foxtrot’s face mouth fell open before he cackled, his tail a blur behind him. “I don’t think he’d survive them!” 

“All that energy,” Chat bemoaned, tired of just thinking of stuck in room with those three energetic girls. 

Koki sighed, “That could’ve been hilarious…”

“Would love to record that,” Foxtrot backed 

Chat perked, taking out her baton. “Actually,” she started off, grinning as the waved her tool about. Koki and Foxtrot perked, eyes locking onto Chat’s baton. “We can prank him now, technically.”

Foxtrot leaned closer. “Oh? Tell me how.”

Koki mirrored him, eager to learn more too. 

“We can call each other, right? So…”

The turtle and fox grinned. “We can call him.” 

“Who’s up for some prank calls?”

“I am!” 

“Oooooh, I’ve never done a prank call before!” 

As the three heroes prepared to prank call Hawk Moth, a large man sat above, watching over the three with a little blue being. Duusu eagerly tapped Gorilla’s shoulder, insisting, “We need to get closer, I wanna hear this.” 

Gorilla hummed agreement. 

He was up to hear his boss get prank called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for miraculous swap requests! Those that sent them in, thanks for sending them in! Was able to explore pairs and swaps I hadn't done before, and a lot of these were short and fun.   
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in BitM and LFP's updates (whenever those get done... especially LFP like omg come on) and in my new fic: Manynette.


End file.
